elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost of Old Hroldan
The Ghost of Old Hroldan is a quest available in . The Dragonborn must ease the ghost of an ancient Nord warrior by finding Hjalti's sword. Objectives #Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan Walkthrough Old Hroldan Inn is a remote inn along the shores of the Karth River in the Reach. The innkeeper, Eydis, will make claims of the great historical importance of the inn. She will then offer to rent Tiber Septim's room to the Dragonborn for 10 . She may then tell the history of Tiber Septim's Battle of Old Hrol'dan against the Reachmen, and how Old Hroldan Inn is supposedly where Hjalti slept following his victory. Sleeping in Tiber Septim's bed past 1:00 AM, Eydis will awaken the Dragonborn with her screaming. When questioned, she claims that a ghost has been wandering around the inn, "like it owned the place." She goes on to say that she's heard stories about the inn being haunted by one of Tiber Septim's soldiers. The Ghost of Old Hroldan will sit in a chair and have a drink. When spoken to, the ghost will ask, "Hjalti? Is that you?", being under the impression that the Dragonborn is Hjalti, a fellow brother in arms. Hjalti promised the Ghost of Old Hroldan his sword before the soldier was slain while sacking Hroldan, so that they "could become sworn brothers." He has been waiting an eternity since his death for Hjalti to return and give him the sword that will fulfill the promise. After sleeping at the Old Hroldan Inn in Tiber Septim's room past 1:00 AM, the Dragonborn will be awakened by the sound of Eydis screaming. Questioning her will reveal that she has seen a ghost wandering around the inn. When speaking to the Ghost of Old Hroldan, he will tell the Dragonborn he was promised a sword by Hjalti, so that they could become sworn brothers, but that he has not received it. After asking Eydis about the sword, she will point the Dragonborn towards one of eight random locations, claiming that the sword may be found there. *Broken Tower Redoubt *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Deepwood Redoubt *Druadach Redoubt *Hag Rock Redoubt *Red Eagle Redoubt *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Sundered Towers After returning Hjalti's sword to the ghost, it completes the quest and rewards the Dragonborn with +1 training in One-Handed and Block. Journal Trivia *"Hjalti Early-Beard" is Tiber Septim's original name. The ghost of Old Hroldan may mistake the Last Dragonborn for Hjalti due to the fact that both are Dragonborn. If asked about the name, the bartender does not recognize it but correctly speculates that it may be one of the many names Septim was known by. Bugs *The ghost sometimes sits on an invisible chair. *It is possible to acquire a duplicate of Hjalti's sword in one of the potential spawn zones before starting the quest at The Old Hroldan. The sword is flagged as a quest item and is unable to be dropped until it is turned in. * If obtained before the quest is given, it may be impossible to remove the sword from the inventory. de:Der Geist von Alt-Hrol'dan ru:Призрак Старого Хролдана (квест) Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests